sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas Graves
)]] Name: Lukas Graves Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Trolling SOTF-TV fan forums, running, watching old reality shows, parkour Appearance: Lukas stands at 5'11" and weighs 145 pounds, giving him a fairly lean figure. He is Caucasian, and has a bit of a farmer's tan. Despite his slender frame, there is quite a bit of wiry strength evident in him. While he doesn't have notable abs or pecs, his torso is quite solid, evidence of his constant activity. His arms are long and slender, giving him a good reach. His most impressive feature, however, is his legs, which are long and powerful thanks to years of running. His face is oval-shaped and free of acne, thanks to a combination of luck and skin cream. His nose is thin and angular, and he has thin lips that can usually be found in the form of a smug grin. His dark brown eyes are in an almond shape, and would be quite striking if he didn't have such a disinterested look in them much of the time. The most distinctive feature on his head would definitely be his hair. What was once a mop of black hair had been molded into multiple spikes sticking out in different directions thanks to a meticulous use of hair gel. Other than that, there is nothing else on note outside of a scar on his left cheek, about one-and-a-half inches under his eye. Lukas typically wears casual clothes and t-shirts with witty sayings or internet memes on them. On casting day, he was wearing an open black jacket with a white trollface T-shirt underneath, midnight blue jeans, and black running shoes with a white tribal design on the side. Biography: Dwayne and Rebecca Graves were just an everyday couple. Dwayne worked as a prison guard, and Rebecca was a convenience store clerk working to make it as an author. They survived off of their respective paychecks, not really living an extravagant life, but happy with what they had. However, thanks to a couple strokes of luck, their lives would change forever. Rebecca's book, a fantasy story about an amateur sorcerer and his pet griffon, had been picked up by a publisher, and would soon become a best-seller. To make matters even better, Dwayne won $700,000 in the lottery a few days later. Overjoyed, the two of them had a very romantic celebration. A couple months later, Rebecca's book tour had to be cut short when she discovered that she was pregnant. That pregnancy would result in Lukas Graves. When Lukas was growing up, his parents had a bad habit of spoiling him, due to suddenly having a large amount of money on hand, both from Dwayne's lottery winnings and Rebecca's book sales. Fortunately, he didn't really ask for much as a child, seemingly able to entertain himself with whatever he had on hand. He was quite an active child, always running around whenever he wasn't in school or any other situation that required him to stay still. As Lukas reached his teen years, his personality went through quite a change. While he still had energy to spare, he gained a very snarky sense of humor and a laid-back demeanor. He was all too willing to voice his opinion when he found something to be annoying or stupid, which commonly caused rifts between him and other students. Despite his less-than-pleasant interactions with most people, he still has a good relationship with his parents, and actually reigns in his attitude around them. When Lukas first discovered SOTF-TV, he was disgusted by it. He felt that too much emphasis was devoted to the kills and how brutal and sadistic they could be. He hated how more pacifistic characters were regularly forgotten by the fanbase, who focused all too often on the biggest killers. He feels that SOTF-TV doesn't compare to the reality shows of the past, which focused on the players and their motivations, rather than the slaughter he views SOTF-TV as. He has a fairly large collection of DVDs of series such as Survivor and The Amazing Race, as well as lesser-known series like his personal favorite, The Mole. He finds the old shows to be far more fascinating, and it annoys him that no one else seems to care much about them anymore. When Lukas discovered SOTF-TV fan forums, he found a way to express his hatred of the series. Logging in under the username GraveKeeper, he expressed his opinions whether they were wanted or not, and most of the time, they were unwanted. He bashed popular players and big killers, and went on diatribes against the producers for creating the show in the first place. His antics have gotten him banned from at least three SOTF-TV boards, although he returned to one later under the alias GraveMind. He was rebanned a couple months later. Despite his infamous status among SOTF-TV fans as GraveKeeper, he has managed to successfully keep anyone from discovering his true identity. Despite Lukas' love of trolling SOTF-TV fans, he has never made use of screamers or shock sites. He sees both of these tactics as distasteful, largely due to an unfortunate experience of being a victim of one such prank in his middle school days. In his opinion, if he stoops to those tactics, that makes him just as bad as the fanbase that he so greatly despises. Outside of trolling, Lukas' greatest interest is running. Ever since childhood, he has found running to be an excellent way to burn off the excess energy that he has built up almost constantly. He can regularly be seen running around town or the school's track field. Thanks to years of this, his legs have gotten quite strong, and he can run very fast as a result. He has been asked to try out for the track team in the past, but he declined. Running is something that he enjoys, and he doesn't really want to ruin that by turning it into a competition. His love of running later spawned an interest in parkour, which was only intensified by seeing an old parkour competition on TV. Unfortunately, he tried to start right away without any training, and ended up smashing his face into the corner of a park bench that he tried to jump over, which left him with a noticeable facial scar. He was put more effort into training ever since, and been much more careful about what he tries to do. He may not be able to run up walls or take ridiculous leaps yet, but Lukas is quite light on his feet as a result of his training, which is helpful on his regular runs. School-wise, Lukas is an average-to-above-average student. His report card is almost solid B's with the occasional A or C. Teachers don't experience many problems with him, but he isn't particularly liked among the rest of the students, primarily due to his attitude, snarky comments, and distaste for SOTF-TV. Lukas isn't completely sure what he wants to do once he graduates, but he's considering following in his mother's footsteps and becoming a writer. He already has an idea for a novel about a dystopian society that is obsessed with a morally bankrupt gameshow. However, he feels that it may be a little too close to reality for comfort. Advantages: Lukas is a very fast and agile runner, which makes running away from confrontation a very plausible and effective strategy. In addition, his experience watching old reality shows has given him a sense of strategy, which he could put to good use in keeping himself alive. Disadvantages: Lukas isn't very well-liked by his peers, which will likely bring difficulties in his attempts to find allies. His attitude may cause problems when interacting with people he doesn't know as well. Also, Lukas hates SOTF-TV so much that he may just flat-out refuse to participate out of spite. Designated Number: Scarlet Panthers 1 (SP1) ---- Designated Weapon: Welrod Suppressed Pistol Mentor Comment: "Boo this kid. Refusing to play is just plain boring, especially when you have a weapon that good. If the rest of my kids are like this I will not be amused." Evaluations Handled By: 'Aura Master Fox, Mini_HELP '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Suicide via gunshot to head '''Collected Weapons: '''Welrod Suppressed Pistol (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Zoe Walker, Michael Robinson '''Enemies: Riley Parker, Vahka Basayev, Vincent Holway Mid-game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lukas, in chronological order Sandbox: *A Dispute of Tastes SOTF-TV: *Not Your Scheduled Programming *A New Morning *It's Dangerous to Go Alone, Take This *United *House Edge *If You Don't Play... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lukas. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Lukas is a character that I feel had a lot of potential, but didn’t take full advantage of it. By this I mean that he has elements that are interesting such as his strong dislike of SOTF-TV and his actions against its fan community and his attempt to lay low to exploit the team mechanic. However, these elements don’t always mesh well together, such as when he’s upset about Zoe giving up her sword in exchange for Gene being out of danger. I think Lukas could have been improved in a couple ways. First, I think he could have been more fleshed out if there were more links to his life and opinions about things other than SOTF-TV, as he doesn’t tend to think about normal life, and his single sandbox thread reinforces this one-issue mindset as it involves his dislike of a classmate being cemented by her being a fan of the show. I would also have liked some acknowledgment the tension between him wanting to live, and so grouping up with assigned teammates, and his hatred of the show prior to his death post. However, I liked that he had a clear voice, and I think the shift from an initial rant to the audience, to mainly ranting about SOTF-TV to other students was a wise choice. -bacon Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters